HitsuHina Musical Dribbles
by PanMarlon
Summary: 10 sweet, little quick dribbles of HitsuHina. I am quite shocked to see what I can do in an hours time.


I really like how mini stories came out so I followed suit. I be damned if I call this thing an Ipod though. It's an 48 dollars Mp3 player. not the 200 bucks plus ipod.

Here are the rules:

1. Choose any character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!  
4. Do ten of these, then post them.

So, of course, I'm writing nothing but HitsuHina. And I'm praying I don't get any impossible songs… Like Barbie Girl or something. *shudder*

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of the songs mentioned or quoted in this story.

Begin!

**Naked and Sacred by Trish Thuy Trang**

Sitting on the bed Hitsugaya's mind wondered. Hinamori left a Cd on his bed and he couldn't figure out why she would care for this partical artist. "Her favorite is this one." He looked at the title before cringing. He popped open the Cd case and slipped the shining Disc out. He Placed it inside the CD player and played it.

**We are the Wackos by Basshunter**

All of Shinigami flet was in choas. Hitsugaya and Hinamori were slowly falling to their Zanpakuto. Bt in their moment of need a mini army arose. they couldn't believe what they were seeing. Little Ami, Hitsgaya Ward was holding a shikai and command the grown ups. With the Cracking of her Whip, Sobakasuryoken flames flickered and burnt a line to Hyourinmar icy feet. She Declared aloud an Oath to tame the dragon, the fairy and the feral Cat. "I am the Greatest tamer!"

**Crawling in the Dark by Hoobastank**

Feel like 1000 pound were being added onto his shoulder the youngest captain fell to his knees. Ichigo was acting freakin crazy! He was holding Hinamori Hostage and talking horriably dirty! Ichigo raised his sword to deliever a final blow when Hitsgaya Speared him. Before the sound of blood arose he woke up.

**50 ways to leave your lover by Plummet**

Matsumoto finally was gonna help her captain snap some since into a little girl." Stop thinking about that two face Mr Hyde!" The young burnette girl was on the vurge of crying as her friend snap snarled and yelled at her for talking about aizen yet again. She really didn't want to be thought crazy when she still wanting to see the good. Was it

**Turn back time by Aqua.**

Hinamori laid her head down on the grass. Her mind was feeling fuzzy. All she wanted was to have her mind to stop work for a moment so she can happily look at the stars. We loved each other I thought. She was grown bitter over the fact Aizen abandon this life here. She was now trying to fix her own heart. She wished she could go back and prevent herself from falling in love with the traitor. She smiled for a moment.

As her eyes started to drift a small frame to a seat next to her. Toushiro was the one who did. She looked at him for a moment. "On second thought I like it like this."

**Bacchiko!!! Dev Parade**

A drunk festive of people surround the pair. the were forced into the room. They had to do it or they'd upset the crowd. Even Yamato was expecting them to "groove to the beat". Hitsugaya next to His dance partner started to dance. Hinamori was laghing from two factors. She was having fun but embarrassment was the other. Hitsgaya was just embarrassed.

**Crazy Possessive by Kaci Possessive**

"Okay she is crazy!" Hitsgaya was with Kira and the other guys. He was talking about Momo and her recent behavior. Already she deck Kiyone. She then began getting into a row with Matsumoto. All the guys wondered if she was PMS or getting possessive over Hitsugaya. No one found it funny.

Hinamori was indeed was PMSing but would go talking about it. Matsumoto and Soi fon had placed beat on how long can Hinamori can act like a crazy bitch before she was lock

**I Don't Dance by Ryan from High School Musical 2 **

Ichigo was try his hardest to get Hitsugaya to do something fun with him. The smaller of the two didn't budge. "Hell no." or "Over my dead body" were the normal responses. Eventually Ichigo gave up.

While Ichigo was chatting with Renji and Kira the saw a Young girl dragging Hitsugaya. She was holding a sketch book and some colored pencils. Hitsugaya was in a colorful Robe. He grumbled and gave a look of defeat.

Ichigo glared at this and said WTF!

**Mad Surfer by Kenichi Asai**

At the beach Hinamori reading a magazine. Hey there was little else to do while sunbathing. Hitsugaya was somewhere to hinamori knowlegde. twenty Minutes she heard nothing of his location so she went in search of him. She eventually spotted a figure with white hair on a board in the middle of a huge wave.

He was surfing. She never thought she would see the day. In a flash of light she grabbed her camera and took what pictures she could of her White haired surfer on the blue

**In My arms by Plumb (Bimbo Jones Remix)**

Rocking in her arms was a small toddler with white hair. She was sing a song she heard many years ago. It fit perfectly. It was her promise it should be every mothers promise to their little ones. Hinamori smiled down at her little son as she said "Kings and Queens". She didn't want this time to end. Everything was happy.

Toushirou in the door way held a red, pink and white rose. As she finished the song he wrapped his arms around his wife.


End file.
